narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Diskussion:Sasuke Uchiha
|der ist doch garnicht mehr bei akatsuki, wieso steht dann da der steckbrief in akatsuki-style?? kakashi-hrvatska ähm...tja in den folgen aber nocch.... Neeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiin, du hast das Profilbild verändert!!! Können wir nicht wieder das alte Bild nehmen? Auf dem sah er viel besser aus... Und das Akatsuki-Bild find ich auch nicht so gut, da sieht er auch panne drauf aus... Vielleicht kann ich dir Sonntag abend oder so ein besseres liefern, Ernie. ..::Aeris::.. 19:37, 23. Jan. 2010 (UTC) na dann suchst mir zwei bessere raus und ich lad die dann hochErnie1992 19:38, 23. Jan. 2010 (UTC) soll ich das alte wieder herstellen? das habe ich nehmlich schon gelöscht. --Revan55 19:43, 23. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Ja ich fänd das alte einfach besser. Das war perfekt. Dieser "LMAA-Blick" zeichnet ihn einfach aus. Nach einem besseren Bild 2 im Akatsuki-Status könnte man ja nochmal suchen... ..::Aeris::.. 19:04, 24. Jan. 2010 (UTC) sollte man in der triva nicht noch schreiben das er naruto aus einer laune heraus nicht getötet hat? ElMoAusDemGrumm 22:48, 27. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Sasuke hat echt keine skrupel seine eigen Leute in den tot zu schicken. Bin mal gespannt ob Sasuke vielleicht auch noch Tobi/Madara töten wird. Weil das Tobi/Madara dem Sasuke noch was bei bringt und Sasuke dann noch sagt das er jetzt stärker als Tobi/Madara ist und im somit nutzt los wird. Wann bekommt Sasuke woll sein permantets Mangekyou Sharinganspermantets Mangekyou Sharingans wie so den nicht. es wird mich eher wunder wen er es nicht bekommt da ja Madara irgend etwas mit im vor hat da denke das Sasuke auch das permantets Mangekyou Sharingans oder vielleicht nocht etwas viel strkers Wie kommst du darauf, dass er es überhaupt bekommt? Ninjason 14:34, 14. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Wer ist jetzt der Stärkere (Manga 483) Sasuke oder Naruto!!! Naruto wäre ja in allen bereichen der schwächere,oder weil er ist ja Wind Element und damit ja gegen Feuer Element benachteiligt Sasuke braucht nur eine Technik wie Amatsura und Rasen shuriken wäre nutzlos mit Susano würde er noch 1 oder 2 Rasenshuriken aufhalten und mit 1 oder mehreren Pfeilen wäre Naruto Tod auch wenn er im Sennin Modo ist da pain ihn ja auch durchbohren konnte also Sasuke ist der stärkere oder. Solche Fragen kann man nicht einfach mit ja oder nein beantworten. Dazu ist hier auch einfach der falsche Ort - wir sind ein Wiki. Am besten stellst du solche Fragen in einem Forum, wo das lang und breit über mehrere dutzend Seiten diskutiert werden kann. Ninjason 19:33, 17. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Außerdem ist Narutos Windelement zumindest Sasuke Blitzelement überlegen. Da hat er also nen Vorteil. ..::Aeris::.. 20:24, 17. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Okay ich sags so: Sasuke Vs Naruto (Wind vs Blitz&Feuer) Juin Vs Kyuubi ( zustand 2 vs Kyuubi) Mangekyou sharingan VS Eremiten Modus (Mangekyou vs Eremiten) So und nun ist es leicht zu erklären wer gewinnt Wind vs Blitz&feuer GEWINNER: SASUKE Juin vs kyuubi GEWINNER: NARUTO Sharingen vs Eremiten GEWINNER: UNENTSCHIEDEN Ich würde sagen der Kampf wäre aufgrund dieser fähigkeiten recht ausgeglichen gewinnen kann man nur im Kampf Sharingan vs Eremiten wer vorteile hat wer dort gewinnt gewinnt auch den Kampf doch bist jetzt hat keiner der beiden den eindeutigen Vorteil d.h wir müssen warten bis jemand den vorteil hat oder dieser Kampf wirklich statt findet... grusshollaholla aber sasuke ist nicht mehr im besitz des juinErnie1992 11:50, 4. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Stärke Sasuke ist eindeutig überlegen,weil er hat ja das mal des fluches dann kann er noch das mangekyou sharingan,Amaratasou,dann ist Naruto Tot?Hab ich recht oder hab ich recht??????? Was ist wenn Naruto dann einen Schattendoppelgänger macht das mal des Fluches hat Sasuke nicht mehr da hast du unrecht und bis jetzt hab die beiden nicht mehr gegen eine ander gekämpft und so kann man nicht sagen wer stärker ist. falls Naruto jetzt im kampf Kakashi gegen Sasuke auf taucht wird bestimmt nicht zum kampf ,,Naruto gegen Sasuke,, kommen da Sasuke geschächt ist und Madara würde dann auf tauchen und Sasuke mit nemmen. Ich finde auch das Sasuke stärker ist, aber irgendwie schafft es naruto auch sich stark zu beweisen, weil er ja gegen Pain/Nagato gekämpft und gewonnen hat und ein ganzes Dorf so mit gerettet. Außerdem hat Pain/Nagato noch das Rinnegan, 6 weitere Körper und hat so mit noch nie im Kampf verloren. Sasuke hingegen war nach dem Kampf gegen Deidara sehr erschöpft und noch dazu hat Suigetsu ihm geholfen, indem Manda beschworen hatte, der als Schutzschild dienen sollte. Ich habe noch eine Frage im Bezug auf Sasukes Stärke: Ich habe irgendwo gehört oder gelesen, dassdas Sharingan womöglich vom Byakugan abstammt. Wieso scheint es mir dann so, als ob das Sharingan viel stärker ist? Laili1997 17:35, 27. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Sasuke Akatsuki Hey ist Sasuke noch bei Akatsuki oder nicht Sasuke ist doch eigentlich nur mit Akatsuki verbündet, falls du das meinst. Und sie müssten immer noch verbündet sein, da sie ja die gleichen Ziele haben. Sasuke lässt sich nur anscheindend nicht gerne Befehle geben ^^(Ich denke mir, dass du deswegen fragst, weil er so patzig auf Madaras Forderungen geantwortet hat, oder?). xxchrissyxx Ja das meint ich thx ^^ Kein Problem xD. xxchrissyxx Chidori Nagashi Ich habe eine Frage . Wer hat eigentlich Sasuke das chidori Nagashi beigebracht , Timo :er ist selbst der erfinder Johnny/ジョニ一 17:32, 29. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Nuke-Nin Ähm eigentlich ist Sasuke auf deutschem Stand noch gar nicht als Nuke-Nin registriert oder? Kiba lnuzuka 10:12, 31. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Soviel ich weiß, ist man, sobald man sich gegen das Dorf wendet und es verlässt ein Nuke-Nin. Und im deutschen Anime ist er ja schon im Bingo-Buch eingetragen, von daher ist er ganz sicher ein Nuke-Nin ;) Korrigiert mich, wenn ich falsch liege^^Charadine 10:57, 31. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Ja so ist das Bingo-Buch definiert. Starke Ninjas aus anderen Dörfer oder Nuke-Nins. Gruß -=trunX=-'(Diskussion) 11:12, 31. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Leute ich habe einmal eine wichtige Frage. Es dreht sich um nen Soundtrack im Kampf Sasuke vs Killerbee ( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C2jqmJj2SKU&playnext_from=TL&videos=L2fXWZ7EO6g ) der soundtrack geht ungefähr ab 1:17 los. Kann mir einer auf meine Seite schreiben wie der heisst? Wenn ich mich nicht irre kam der auch schonmal im kampf gg kakuzu LipiNoBakuha vll. könnte man bei Sasuke noch schreiben, dass er zwar ein Nuke-nin ist, vom Rang her aber wie Naruto eigentlich noch Ge-Nin ist Wozu? Nuke-Nin ist alles was zählt. Kabuto war auch ein Genin und keinen juckt's. Sobald man sich außerhalb der städtischen Administration befindet, ist der Shinobi-Rang verfallen. Sasuke ist also kein Genin mehr, auch wenn er die Prüfung mal geschafft hat. Er hat sozusagen seine Shinobi-Karriere gekündigt. Ninjason 18:54, 4. Mai 2010 (UTC) Profilbild(Spoiler) In Kapitel 487 (also ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher ob es das ist) sieht man Sasuke kurz nachdem im Itachis MS von Tobi übertragen worden ist könnte man das nicht als Profillbild für den Spoiler nehmen bis ein aktueleres erscheint? Kiba lnuzuka 11:43, 12. Apr. 2010 (UTC) und warum??? es gibt von sasuke 850.000 Bilder die man nehmen könnte und du willst ein Mangabild nehmen auf dem er sitzt und die augen verbunden hat...versteh ich nicht ^^ '''Gruß -=trunX=-'(Diskussion) 11:49, 12. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :@kiba inuzuka: - warten wir bis das neue EMS zu sehen ist, dann können wir das profilbild erneuern (falls das bild dann auch gut ist). @trunx: es ist nichts daran verkehrt ein MANGA-bild zu nehmen, auch wenn es s/w ist... hauptsache es beschreibt den chara passend aktuell. Johnny/ジョニ一 11:55, 12. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::mir gings nicht ums mangabild ^^ es geht einfach darum, dass wir kein bild von ihm brauchen in so einer situation oder jedesmal ein neues spoilerbild hochladen nach jeden kapitel. (persönnlich gefallen mir gecolorte Bilder ;) ) 'Gruß -=trunX=-'(Diskussion) 12:13, 12. Apr. 2010 (UTC) in welcher Kapitel kommt das Sasuke das Sharingan schon mit 7 jahren konnte ?--Tissey-- 13:41, 24. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :das war beim oder nach dem kampf itachi vs sasuke glaub ich. da hat sich sasuke erinnert, wie er damals als itachi seinen clan auslöschte ihn verfolgte und aus hass hat sich sein sharingan aktiviert - damals war er 7. Johnny/ジョニ一 14:20, 24. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Magen: Kyouten Chiten Als Sasuke in seinem KAmpf mit Itachi dessen Tsukuyomi abwehrt und auf Itachi selbst anwendet, hat er doch dieses Jutsu benutzt, oder nicht? Also es steht nirgends, aber da Itachi es verwendet, um Gen-Jutsus zurückzuwerfen, macht das ja Sinn. Wenn jetzt einer antworten will "Ne, Sasuke, kann mit seinem Sharingan auch so ein Jutsu kopieren und zurückwerfen.", antworte ich: "Itachi dann ja auch, wozu dann das Jutsu?". Ninjason 10:42, 25. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::Gegen Orochimaru wird's das wohl auch gewesen sein. Ninjason 10:48, 25. Apr. 2010 (UTC) gegen orochimaru vllt, aber nicht gegen itachi, unwahrscheinlich. denn, dass sasuke itachis tsukyoumi i-wie abgewehrt hatte, hat eher was mit seinem "auf level 2 des fluchmals (im gen-jutsu drin) übergehen" zu tun. aber auch das ist vllt nicht der grund, sondern der ganz klarer, dass itachi sasuke schon von anfang an '''gewinnen lassen wollte - da hätte er ihn natürlich nicht mit seinem MS fertig machen wollen, sondern es so dargestellt als ob es sasuke von alleine schaffte. und wir wissen ja jetzt, dass er das nicht geschafft hätte. also, sasuke hat itachis tsukuyoumi gar nicht abgewehrt - itachi ließ alles so aussehen, ist doch klar. Johnny/ジョニ一 15:15, 25. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Dude, darum geht es nicht, und mir ist auch klar. wer wen gewinnen lassen wollte. aber Gewinnen lassen, heißt auch nicht "sein eigenes Tsukuyomi fressen wollen" sonst hätt er sich ja auch einfach in den Staub werfen können. Ist ja auch wurscht - ich will wissen, ob jemand mir zustimmt, wenn ich sage "Sasuke kann dieses Jutsu." Ninjason 15:29, 25. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :na wenn du nur um zustimmung oder ablehnung fragst, dann sag ich NEIN =D (also keine zustimmung ^^) mal schauen was die anderen noch so sagen. Johnny/ジョニ一 15:38, 25. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :nein. wartet auf neue schriften und da stehts vllt drin. 'Gruß -=trunX=-'(Diskussion) 07:00, 26. Apr. 2010 (UTC) erweckung seines sharingans bin eben in folge 142 in einer rückblände auf diese foto gestoßen es ist vom überfall itachis auf den uchiha clan Datei:Sasuke erweckt sharingan.png dies würde bedeuten das er sein sharingan schon viel früher als bisher angenommen erweckt hat. was meint ihr?Diki1996 15:31, 9. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :es steht doch bei ihm in seiner profilbox, dass er sein sharingan mit 7 erweckt hat. Johnny/ジョニー 18:15, 25. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Sasukes Tsukuyomi Also wann hat Sasuke das Tsukuyomi angewnnt? bei dem ninja am zaun sagte sein teamkollege suigetsu der ninja am zaun sein bereits in seinem genjutsu gefangen, kein tsukuyomi , oder als er gegen killerbee kämpfte dagte er nur genjutsu,dass sasuke das tsukuyomi beherscht ist nur eine theorie^^ ob Sasuke später wieder an Naruto´s seite kämpft ich glaube nicht das Sasuke sich von Naruto noch um stimmen lässt. es würde irgend wie nicht passen weil ja Kishimoto den Sasuke zum negativ gegen stück von naruto gemacht hat. Komisches Sharingan Als sasuke sein sharingan erweckt im kampf gg haku hat sein linkes sharingan einen hacken und sein rechtes 2....warum is des so ? CS2 And die Admins: Bitte nehmt das CS2-Bild von Sasuke aus dem Artikel, das sieht fürchterlich aus. Ninjason 16:56, 22. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Bearbeiten von Sasuke Wieso kann ich Sasuke nicht mehr bearbeiten?MegaPimpf1 18:07, 25. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :die admins haben die seite geschützt weil es ständig unnötige änderungen seitens unangemeldeter und sogar angemeldeter benutzer gab. jetzt können nur die admins diese seite bearbeiten. Johnny/ジョニー 18:13, 25. Okt. 2010 (UTC)